Gentleman's Origins
by staplesdex2
Summary: Origin fic on how Issei is not a total pervert but was raised differently. Based on Volume 8 Life 3 with liberties. One-shot.


High School DxD Fic: Gentleman's Origins

AN: First time uploading a story so please give serious feedback. No Trolls or flamers.

Origin fic on how Issei is not a total pervert but was raised to be a gentleman making him attract all the girls instead. Based on Volume 8 Life 3 with liberties. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Standard issue disclaimer. All official works belong to their respective owners. No legal action will be involved here.

* * *

It is a beautiful summer day outside in Kuon Academy, a private school run by an influential family. One can feel the heat and hear the loud cries of the cicadas. On the outside view to the window sits a scruffy teen. He does not look particularly bright and has only average looks but does have a sort of aura around him.

An aura that comes from the fact that he is a devil.

Currently he is looking outside, his face showing melancholy and the back of his hand supporting his chin on the window sill. A sigh escapes from his lips. This continues until he hears someone behind him.

"Issei! What are you doing there?" This was said by woman's voice. A voice so beautiful that it must have come from an angel. The source of the voice equally comes from a woman who's beauty surpasses most ordinary women. She has hair the color of blood red that reaches down to her waist, a face that is sharp and statuesque, and a body supple, with full breasts, fit waist, and flawless legs.

Her name is Rias Gremory a another devil.

And she is now hugging the now identified teen from behind, her ample chest pressing onto his back.

Usually this is enough to fluster Issei into a blabbering mess but today he feels particularly sad and could only continue sighing.

"… What is wrong? It is not like you today," Rias said this in a concerned tone bellying her worry towards Issei. She rests her head on his shoulder still hugging him from behind.

"It's nothing much Prez. Just remembering that today is the anniversary of my Grandpa's death." Issei responded with sadness. A single tear drops down his face. He still continues to gaze outside.

Rias sees that he feels down so she kisses him lightly on the cheek.

"Tell me about it. It helps a person when they talk to someone about it." She says to him in a gentle and caring tone.

"Okay. Let's have the rest of the club members listen in as well." He said thinking that it might help lighten his mood.

"Are you sure?" She asks and after few seconds of silence before, "Okay. Everyone gather round."

Rias looks back to the club room calling the rest of the club members' attention.

"What is it?" The source of the voice came from pretty blond haired teen in a nun's outfit. Her name is Asia Argento, a nun cast out from the church for saving the life of a devil. After a series of events she became one as well in order to save her life.

"Ara Ara. What is this about?" This was said from a busty black haired beauty that could rival Rias in looks and body. Her name is Akeno Himejima, someone who was part fallen angel turned devil and Ria's best friend. She had parent issues until Issei help her during a certain incident.

"… I'm interested in it." This flat statement came from a slender silver haired girl a year younger than Issei. Her name is Koneko Toujou with a catlike deadpan expression on her face. She is a cat demon now turned devil. She was saved from death by Rias years before because of her older sister's actions and further helped by Issei during a visit to the Gremory family.

"Issei's past. As his friend I want to hear this." This voice came from a handsome blond teen. His name is Kiba Yuuto. He was a victim from illegal experimental procedures in the past. He was saved from death by Rias by turning into a devil. His issues were not resolved until Issei helped him.

"This is part of the club activities? I still don't understand Japanese customs." The last voice came from a foreign blue haired beauty. Her name is Xenovia. She was formerly a church agent sent on a mission that coincided with Kiba's issues coming to the present. After an incident involving Kiba, Issei, and her, she decided to become a devil through Rias. She has been adjusting a while in Japan.

The club members gathered around Issei before telling his story. This tale tells how he became a so called gentleman.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**10 years ago**

**Local Park**

It is afterschool. The sun is sinking over the horizon but gives off enough light for people to enjoy outside. The park is like any other with its swing set, slide, playground, and sandbox. Currently a small scruffy looking child of seven years old is playing on the swing set. He was just about to go for another round when he heard a distinct ringing sound. He turned his head sideways looking for the source of the sound until he saw something unusual but exciting.

Somewhere nearby there is a picture show attracting quite the small crowd children the same as the scruffy child. He could not resist so he heads on over there. When he arrives it was just in time for another act. The man running the show is a middle age man with unsettling features has a look of excitement with the number children waiting for the show. He notices the newly arrived kid and decides to explain some things to him about what the show is about. He procures something out of his coat and shows the child a picture. The child though sees the picture but does not comprehend it. The picture looks like two round things lightly color and with a pink dot at the center each.

"Hey mister what is this?" The child asks looking at the picture with a face of curiosity.

"This, my child, is a woman's breasts." The man answered the child, a look of something wild in his eyes.

"These things are…"

"ISSEI!"

A loud shout came from the park's entrance stopping picture show. Everyone looked at the entrance to see a man in his 60s accompanied by two policemen. To the scruffy child it was someone important to him.

"Grampa!" The kid said with excitement in his voice. Indeed the man with the policemen with him is his grandfather. He is old but does is healthy enough to run towards him. He has white hair and beard that makes him look dignified and noble. He is wearing a black suit with a brown coat over it. He is rushing towards towards Issei and hugs him tightly to his chest. Issei though feels the warm of his beloved Grandfather making him feel safe and secure.

To the young child all is right with the world.

In the background the middle aged man with suspicious features has a look of fear in his eyes. The policemen are coming towards him with police clubs and hand cuffs. He decides that it is time to leave and so turns around and runs. He never gets far though as the officers get to him first, arresting him with charges of illegal activity. All this though is left unnoticed by Issei who is still being hugged by his grandfather.

**Later**

Issei and his grandfather were walking home with ice cream cones held in their hands. The grandfather though still has a look of worry as he stares down at his only grandchild.

"Issei, are you sure you're all right?" He asks once more with a tone of worry.

"Geez gramps," Issei says as huffs, still happily eating his ice cream, "I'm all right. I still don't know what happened back there. All I know is that he was showing me a picture of a woman's breasts. That guy back there was just about to explain stuff."

His grandfather shows a look of annoyance at the mention of that man so he decides to nip this in the bud.

"Issei, what that man showed you was something you are not old enough to see."

"What do you mean?" Issei shows a blank look as he listens to his grandfather explain things to him.

"What I mean is that what that man showed you was something that has to do with girls beyond what you should know." Issei's grandfather stated in a calm and patient manner.

"Now I'm curious. Why is it beyond me?"

"I mean that what that man…" Here the grandfather spits out with venom in his tone, "showing you are about girls that you are too young to know for now."

"Girls?" Issei said this in an incredulous manner. "What do I need to know? They are someone with cooties."

His grandfather snorts at this before he decided to explain more

"Issei, that is where you are wrong. What you need to understand is that girls are treasures."

"Treasures?"

"Yes. Treasures that shine nicely like the innumerable stars in the sky."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Okay. Why though?"

"Well if you're nice to girls they will be nice to you back."

"So say if I'm nice to the girls in my class they will be nice back to me?"

"Yes. If you're nice enough you'll know that they do not have cooties and maybe will like you."

"I don't know. How do I talk to them though?" Issei asks, a frustrated tone clearly heard.

Here Issei's grandfather takes in a look of amusement while Issei himself gets annoyed.

"Well Issei how about I teach what being a gentleman is like."

"Gentleman… What is that?" Ever curious the child like Issei asks wanting to know the answer to a puzzle he does not know how to solve.

"Issei a gentle man is…"

The grandfather and grandson walk off into the distance towards their home just in time to see glimpse of the first star in the sky.

* * *

"… And that is how I learned what being a gentleman is being all about. My grandfather though continued to teach me manners and skills of being a gentleman when it comes to girls. This continued on until he passed on from natural causes." Issei said as he finished his tale. The club members had looks of realization as they processed what has been told towards them.

"Ah Issei's grandfather was nice. Issei let me pray to him in heaven." Asia says and starts to pray. This stops abruptly as she gets a headache. She gets headaches whenever she prays to god. This happens when a devil prays to god and she sometimes forgets this.

"Ara ara. So that's how Issei is popular with the ladies." Akeno remarks as she gives a calm smile.

"Yes. I don't know how to react to that. I just know that some depraved guy was arrested." Kiba shows a smile as he thinks about the events.

"… I really don't know if this is what Japanese people are like." Xenovia gets up from a chair she was sitting on listening to Issei's story.

"Xenovia what you just have to understand is that Issei was raised as a gentleman by his grandfather. Normally only perverts and criminals are worthless enough to go near children." Kiba says this trying to support Issei. Issei has no clue though.

"… Child to be raised as a playboy… Heartbreaker." Koneko gets up from her position and starts pacing around, her hands around her head and eyes half-closed.

"Hey I'm not a playboy or a heartbreaker. I take offense at that." Issei huffs, annoyed at this reaction, "My grandfather raised a gentleman that is kind and friendly to girls."

Rias now hugs Issei, his head resting on her bountiful chest.

"I know Issei. Your grandfather raised you to be a wonderful man. The "You" right now, popular with the ladies, fools around with them, making them serve you…" Rias' tone is still calm but now has a scary quality that frightens Issei but he just has to have the last word.

"Wait I don't do those things. I was raised to be nice and friendly to girls and…" He was cut off as Rias hugs him even tighter to her bosom.

"Still can you imagine if his grandfather did not save him then?" Akeno asks causing the rest of the club members to truly look at Issei as though for the first time.

"It would have been easier to get him to have children with me," Xenovia mutters in a low voice thinking of the what ifs.

"Even if he is a huge pervert he is still my friend." Kiba says this trying to support his friend. It somehow fails as Issei somehow looks in his direction a bit irritated.

"… Upperclassman Issei as a pervert." Koneko looks at Issei carefully before saying, "Better off as a playboy than a pervert."

Asia has nothing to say as she looks confused there. Issei finds her expression cute.

Issei though becomes disheartened as he himself thinks that yes it is easy to imagine that he could be a huge pervert that harasses and irritates women.

* * *

It is afterschool the late afternoon sun bearing down on the students of Kuon Academy as they head off to their business. Issei is walking home from school with Asia and Rias both holding his arms as they walk home with him. This happens every day as the both of them lives with him. This situation though could be considered lucky as one guy has two hot beauties living with him. Already other students observing them with mixed reactions. The guys look at him with envy and hostility while the girls look at him and swoon wishing that they could live with him. Issei and the girls though just continue on oblivious but Rias looked back briefly and winked.

As the three of them continue to walk Issei still sighs out of melancholy.

"Rias, Issei still feels down. What should I do?" Asia is concerned as she looks at Issei, his face showing sadness.

"At this point we could only be there for him." Rias looks at Issei and could only show her kind face to him.

Issei though is sad but not about his grandfather as he mostly got over it. No what is making him sad though is the realization that he could have been such a huge pervert if his grandfather wasn't there to save him. As they continue walking home Issei heard a familiar sound. He looks at the source towards the park.

There the familiar picture show with crowded kids. The same suspicious man is running that show. Issei somehow feels conflicted about this, confused on what to do. Rias and Asia looks at him with concern.

"Girls, that is the same man." Issei points at the man running the show.

"Issei, he's showing something to the children." Asia in turn points this out.

Indeed that man is showing something indecent to the kids. This prompts Issei to decide. He looks around until he finds a nearby police box. He goes there to call the proper authorities before dashing off back to the park to confront the suspicious man.

Huffing he shouts, "Hey! What are you doing to those kids!?"

The man though is startled looks at the teenager. His eyes wide the man turns around and runs, Issei run soon after hoping to catch him.

**Later**

The policeman later arrived to arrest the man and took him away to a local jail. He was charged with misdemeanors and public indecency. As for Issei…

"Thank you for chasing away that man from my little brother."

"He's a hero!"

"Here's my phone number."

Issei is received thanks from the various women that were in actuality related to the various children that was around the picture show. They ranged from the big sisters, older cousins, to the baby sisters. As a gentleman Issei has no right to refuse so he receives their praises and phone numbers. All in all it things are great right now.

"It was nothing really. I did what any self-respecting man would do. You don't have to give me your phone number." Issei states with a little embarrassment.

"Oh but I insist." One particularly pretty brunette refuses to budge on the matter. This would have continued on until Issei was grabbed by his collar from a strong grip.

He looked behind him to see who was grabbing him only to see a very annoyed Rias Gremory and a very nervous Asia Argento. They have been on the side all this time from when Issei called the police and chased the man. They let him handle things as it looked very personal. They did not intervene until they saw him receiving thanks from very aggressive women.

"We really do have to go home so Issei say goodbye to your lady friends." Rias looks as though she was struggling with herself.

"Ah… Issei is… Issei is…" Asia on the other hand seems to be incoherent right now.

"Rias I could walk. You could let go right now." Issei struggles but Rias is not listening.

And so the three continues on home leaving the crime scene and the various women that gathered there.


End file.
